


A Broken Family

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Living Toons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Despite all the pain the Ink Demon caused, he was still Alice's brother. But there's little chance she's ever getting him back.





	A Broken Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at the Good Alice request, but it doesn't feel right for the prompt, since Alice isn’t necessarily good (although she isn't gutting Boris so that's something), and it’s sort of angsty, but I liked it as a separate thing.

Alice used to sing, and dance, and live in a place she thought was really heaven. But then she had been cast from there, to walk among others unlike her. Her wings were lost, and she grew horns. 

She had believed in free will. That her actions were her own. She wholeheartedly believed this, without a stray of faith, until she woke up in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar body, a man standing over her. 

That was the day Alice Angel met Joey Drew. That was the day she found out she wasn’t real. Her actions were controlled by others. But that day was when she finally gained her true sense of self.

She wasn’t the first. After Joey had explained her existence, and this new existence, Boris had appeared from behind the machine, and it’d been him who pulled her from the floor. Bendy had charged towards her, jumping into her arms, and chirping, the most happy to see Alice. 

Alice fondly but sadly remembered Bendy. Before all the cruelty, Bendy had he greeted each day with a smile no matter how he felt. The Ink Demon had a smile that mocked the kid he used to be.

After all their ‘father’ had done to them all, there was no way they could return to simpler times. Joey was long gone. The creature Bendy had grown into had done away with him, just like he’d done away with Alice’s voice. It was a great comfort, knowing Joey was gone. 

It was just Alice and Boris now, for all purposes. The Ink Machine tried to recreate Joey’s work, but could only spit out half formed and mindless clones of the others. They were just in the image of friends. Alice murdered every single one she came across, for daring to even  _ be. _

They weren’t those she knew. They were little more than the mindless blobs of ink that searched the halls. They shouldn’t be alive, so they all needed to die. 

It was just like how the Ink Demon wasn’t Bendy. He was far too different to even count. Bendy wouldn’t have hurt anyone. Bendy would have been by her side, not walking the halls looking for things to destroy. Bendy wouldn’t have tried pulling Alice back into the ink, melting her face with a single touch. Bendy wouldn’t have taken her voice, with a slice of his claws, knowing much she cherished it. 

Once, Alice thought about killing the Ink Demon. It would be the task of her life, but it would stop this madness. She and Boris would no longer have to hide. They could search for an exit without fear. Alice even went as far as to plan how she’d do it. Destroy as many cutouts she could, catch the Ink Demon from behind…

But she couldn’t do it. The Ink Demon might no longer be Bendy, but he was still her brother and nothing could change that. After that, she tried to think of ways to bring her brother back to her side. Would she even be able to forgive him? She thought she could, since Joey was at fault for most of Bendy’s rage, but Bendy had taken her voice. 

Alice would rather have her brother back over her voice. Over anything. But far too often, when she tried to sleep, Boris curled up at her side, she heard the Ink Demon’s howling and his rage, sometimes far off, sometimes too close, and she wondered if she was just a fool for entertaining the thought of redemption. 


End file.
